Whis (Dragon Ball Genesis)
Summary One of the most knowledgeable and experienced Whis' in the Dragon Ball Genesis Infinite Magniverse. Working hand in hand with other Gods, Whis keeps his student (Beerus) under check and tends to his needs. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Whis (Only known name) Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: Male (Angels are technically genderless and only decides what they want to be) Age: Unknown; Way too old to count (Even Whis' memory only goes back a few Trevigintillion millennia) Classification: Attendant to the God of Destruction, Angel, "One of Babylon" Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-B, Extremely likely 2-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Possibly Type 1, Types 5 and 8), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Reality Warping (Superior than any other characters in Dragon Ball Genesis), Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Beerus into a car once just for fun), Creation (With one swipe of his Staff, created an Extradimensional Ship that is able to go through the Void and travel to timelines that don't exist), Extrasensory Perception, Shapeshifting (Angels are what they want to look like), Telekinesis, Illusion Manipulation (Can use his staff to cast illusions so real that it's indistinguishable from reality, even bearing the same Ki signatures), Matter Manipulation (Says that there is no limit to his ability to control matter), Possibly Quantum Manipulation (Whis says that he can see the very threads of Reality and shape them to his will), Power Nullification (Superior to Beerus and Demigra's versions), Information Analysis (Was able to completely decipher what abilities Fu had just from glancing at him somehow), Acausality (Despite everyone else's actions changing history, Whis was able to do as he pleased without changing the timeline due to he being outside of Cause and Effect that'd normally cause a cascade), Sealing, Sleep Inducement, Time Manipulation (Whis' authority over time technically equals that of even Toki Toki, allowing him to control it to his will and also become immune to time itself. He's also shown being able to age beings; merely tapping a Jirnosian and having them turn into an old man on death's door despite them living Nonillions of years), Time Travel, Teleportation, Healing, BFR, Clairvoyance, Power Bestowal (He chooses who gets to be a God of Destruction Candidate), Precognition, Portal Creation, Magic (Type 3)(Said to be an even better Magic User than Demigra), Resurrection (Even should his body perish, Life and Death is of no consequence and can easily come back), Instinctive Reaction, Existence Erasure and One Hit Kill and Conceptual Manipulation via Hakai, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Demigra's Mass Wipe), Void Manipulation (Whis himself said that he can survive outside in the darkness of the Void completely fine unlike Beerus because the Void literally cannot affect him), Death Manipulation (Demigra was unable to inflict Death upon Whis despite becoming the very Embodiment of the concept of Death), Power Nullification (Beerus and Demigra's Power Nullifications are unable to affect Whis via some unknown passive technique), Probability Manipulation (As Whis explains, his existence is an anomaly in the natural universe and probability isn't able to affect him), Conceptual Manipulation (Whis' concepts are protected by the Grand Priest to be unchangeable), Fate Manipulation and Law Manipulation and Order Manipulation (Demigra was unable to inflict any of this upon Whis), Illusion Manipulation (Whis is confident that there is no illusion that can entrance him), Soul Manipulation (As an Angel, his body is his soul and attacking his soul is no different from attacking his normal body. In the same light, Whis' soul cannot be manipulated by outside forces due to the protection of the Grand Priest), Existence Erasure (Is able to stand in the Void; an Empty Space that passively erases everything on every level of dimensions and concepts) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level, very likely Multiverse+ Level (Every villain and hero in Dragon Ball Genesis has yet to reach a level where Whis considers them at all a threat to his nails, let alone himself) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Significantly faster than every Hero or Villain in Dragon Ball Genesis; Casually speed blitzes Beerus on a regular basis), Likely Immeasurable (When asked about Whis' Speed, Chronoa said that he is literal dimensions faster than anyone else and that even she doesn't know the limit of his speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Multi-Galactic (Lifted Billions of galaxies, condensed them to the size of only ONE star and threw it at Beerus and Goku so that they would stop tearing up reality with their fight) Striking Strength: At least Multiverse Level, Likely Multiverse+ Level Durability: At least Multiversal, Likely Multiversal+ Stamina: Irrelevant (The very concept of Stamina literally doesn't apply to him) Range: At least Multiversal, Likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Staff of Attendance Intelligence: Supergenius (He is the single most intelligent recurring character in Dragon Ball Genesis; with more experience than all the other fighters combined and was even able to solve equations about extradimensional physics and Astro-Quantum Natures with a single glance at Xeno Bulma's work; something an entire council of the Smartest Bulmas in the entire Infinite Magniverse was unable to do in several lifetimes.) Weaknesses: Will go to sleep should the current God of Destruction cease to exist without there being a God of Destruction Candidate Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiai:' Whis' most recurring attack. Whis can literally just glance at his enemies and they'd mysteriously get hit regardless of range or time. Beerus says that this "Glance" attack may be able to destroy the Infinite Magniverse should Whis feel like it, although all Whis did was smile and go back to his Bubble Tea. *'Hakai:' Being the teacher of the Gods of Destruction, Whis naturally knows the Hakai and is able to even utilize it to the full extent a normal God of Destruction can despite not being a God of Destruction himself. When challenged by a God of Destruction Freiza, he was able to casually hold off Freiza's Hakai with a casual Hakai from one finger. *'Reality Warping:' Whis' Reality Warping abilities are unparalleled; being able to even bend Cause and Effect to his will and FORCE every attack sent at him by Beerus, Goku and Vegeta to miss even if they were dead-on prior or are able to teleport. **'Warp:' An ability utilized from the Staff, Whis is able to move through Dimensions, Universes, the Void, and completely ignore most abilities with this. Whis used this once as a powerful Ram; Sending Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken times 5 (And a half) Billion Vegito flying across the Magniverse with ease. *'Whis Blade:' Whis will often open in combat with the Whis blade. Being made up of Void Power and Extra Dimensions, it can slice through anything and nullify regenerations even as high as High-Godly and sever connections between type 8 immortals (Such as slicing off an Abstract's connection to their concept, basically lobotomizing them). This is so strong that it is able to even hold off a Hakai (Albeit, the blade will still get erased which forces Whis to cast up another one). *'Ultra Instinct:' Whis has the perfected version of Ultra Instinct; allowing him to dodge attacks normally impossible even when closing his eyes. This ability is so potent that he was able to restrict himself to 1/4th of Goku and Vegeta's speed and even with them charging at him at full speed and at levels basically out to kill, Whis was able to make a cup of tea, drink it, Make a pasta and eat it before Goku and Vegeta was even able to get close to scratching him. Key: Only Whis Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers